<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the lonely alpha by marriedreylo (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090252">the lonely alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo'>marriedreylo (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, ok to read if triggered by pregnancy, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is a lonely alpha who has been using an escort service for companionship. He stumbles along Rey and realizes that they're soulmates - and they never part ways again. </p><p>The smut for my twitter fic by the same name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the lonely alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, you should definitely read my twitter fic, before reading this, this is not a stand-alone one-shot. It can be found <a href="https://twitter.com/marriedreylo/status/1279104565841924103?s=20">here</a>! (It's short!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Rose lets her borrow a suitcase, and Armitage is standing in the corner of the </span>
      <span>very</span>
      <span> grand foyer. Rey was frantic to get to Ben, and Rose had to slow her down. She had to make sure she didn’t forget anything </span>
      <span>and</span>
      <span> to make sure she left with her head on straight.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Rose kisses her hair and walks her out to the car Ben had sent, and Hux gives her a little wink. Looking back on it — it’s obvious her best friends were </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>clearly</span>
      </span>
      <span> playing matchmakers. They hadn’t known that any of this would work out, but sometimes the star aligned and love </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>truly</span>
      </span>
      <span> won the day. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Rose kisses her cheek, and </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>affectionately</span>
      </span>
      <span> whacks her hip, “Make sure he takes care of you.” </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Rey is sweating with her heat. It’s the tail end of it, but she knows Ben will likely trigger a second heat — as soon as she lays eyes on him. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I will, thank you,” her voice breaks, “for </span>
      <span>everything</span>
      <span>.” Rey couldn’t say how much Rose’s friendship had meant to her. Since the first day they had wandered into English comp and said hello to each other, they'd shared so much. So many memories, so many good times — bad ones too, but that hardly mattered now. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The sun was shining and Rey was going to soak it up. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The ride over to Ben’s is short, and when she gets out she feels like she’s seeing the light for the first time. He’s standing outside, waiting for her, hands deep in his pockets, looking pensive. He takes her bag and curls an arm around her shoulders. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“</span>
      <span>I care about you,” He says, when she flops down on the bed, knowing exactly what comes next, what her biology demands. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I know, I care about you too,” Rey says </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>tenderly</span>
      </span>
      <span>. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Good, remember that.” Ben says, and a sly smile crosses his features, “Because I’m going to fuck you like I don’t.” </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>And then they’re moving in synch. </span>
      <span class="veryhardreadability">
        <span>His plush lips come crashing down on her she knows the slick that had coated her thighs on the way over, thinking about this moment, is nothing compared to the actual reaction she’s going to have to </span>
      </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>being fucked</span>
      </span>
      <span class="veryhardreadability">
        <span> roughly by him</span>
      </span>
      <span>. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Their clothes are no barrier to their affection or desire. He rips her panties and she squeaks in delight. His lips hover over her slit for </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>just</span>
      </span>
      <span> a moment before he’s pushing two fingers into her and sucking her clit. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“</span>
      <em>Oh, daddy</em>
      <span>.” Rey gasps, her cheeks pink and she looks at Ben, but he’s fisting his cock in his palm. He looks ravenous for her. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You like daddy’s lips on you?” Ben groans, taking a moment to breathe. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Don’t stop.” She commands and he obeys. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He pumps his fingers in and out her and then she’s squirming underneath him. His weight hovering over her is a comforting balm on her nerves. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Rey cries out not long after. Ben crooks his fingers and hits something secret inside her. She buries her face in one of the throw pillows, “Look at me,” Ben commands, using his alpha voice. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>And she </span>
      <span>does</span>
      <span>. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>She’s looking him straight in the eye when slick drips from her and the room </span>
      </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>is flooded</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> with pheromones and the scent of arousal</span>
      </span>
      <span>. Ben is pushing into her, and bringing her legs up to his shoulders when she cries out. It’s so overwhelming, and she feels the lovely stretch of him and then he’s pulling out — and pushing back in roughly. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh sweetheart, you’re fucking beautiful.” Ben purrs, and she can only hold on for dear life. Her breasts bounce and he puts his huge hand on her stomach, feeling the soft flesh there. His hand dwarfs her petite frame. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>She gives as good as she gets and moves her hips in time with his brutal pace. She is boarding on overstimulation, and he recognizes this, and slows down. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The couch </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>is soaked</span>
      </span>
      <span> in her slick. “</span>
      <span>D-daddy</span>
      <span>, oh god, </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>just</span>
      </span>
      <span> like that.” She whimpers. She’s so close, so, so close. And then he reaches between her legs and rubs soft circles on her clit, and his lips come down on hers. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The room seems to tilt, and then she sees stars. </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>She feels the freedom of flying in his arms, she can feel the heat of his cock pumping her full of his cum, but not the welcome wetness of it</span>
      </span>
      <span>. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Her vision blacks for the barest moment, and then… she’s floating back down to earth on the softest cloud. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He rolls off her, and she hadn’t seen him put it on, but he’s tying off a condom. He’d thought to protect her, and there’s nothing sweeter than that. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You didn’t knot me.” She says, </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>slightly</span>
      </span>
      <span> disappointed. His knot is swollen, but he shrugs. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I didn’t know if you knew that the mate bond would solidify — when I knotted you. I don’t want you to be stuck with me if you don’t </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>really</span>
      </span>
      <span> want me.” </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>It’s such a thoughtful thing to say, she </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>nearly</span>
      </span>
      <span> cries. Of course, she </span>
      <span>wants him</span>
      <span>. But she needs to get to know him and be with him. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Her eyes water and she wipes them </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>furiously</span>
      </span>
      <span>, “Ben, </span>
      <span><em>you’re everything I’ve ever wanted</em>.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He returns from disposing of the condom and comes back with something to clean up her slick with. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Ben says and cleans her up, peppering her thighs with kisses, and </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>eventually</span>
      </span>
      <span> eating her out again. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>When they’re settled in for the night, it’s </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>nearly</span>
      </span>
      <span> two in the morning. They fall asleep </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>soundly</span>
      </span>
      <span>. When morning comes, they know they’ll face their eternity together.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>